russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The other TV network talents
'ABS-CBN' 'Umagang Kay Ganda' Hosts *Julius Babao *Bernadette Sembrano *Anthony Taberna *Winnie Cordero *Iya Villania *Bianca Gonzalez *Marvin Agustin *Ariel Ureta 'TV Patrol' Weeknight Anchors *Ted Failon *Korina Sanchez *Noli de Castro Weekend Anchors *Alvin Elchico *Pinky Webb Segment Anchors *Bernadette Sembrano (Lingkod Kapamilya) *Kim Atienza (Weather Weather Lang) *Gretchen Fullido (Star Patrol) *Marc Logan (Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan) 'Bandila' *Julius Babao *Karen Davila *Ces Oreña-Drilon *Boy Abunda 'It's Showtime' Main Hosts *APO Hiking Society *Vhong Navarro *Anne Curtis *Billy Crawford *Karylle *Kim Atienza *Jugs Jugueta *Teddy Corpuz *Nadine Lustre *Jhong Hilario *Ryan Bang *Coleen Garcia *Vice Ganda Co-Hosts *Eric "Eruption" Tai *Jodi Sta. Maria *Richard Yap *Daniel Padilla *Enrique GIl *Julia Montes *Kathryn Bernardo *Sheryn Regis *Mutya Orquia *Jerome Ponce *Janella Salvador *Patrick Garcia *Julia Barretto *Khalil Ramos *Michelle Vito *Ella Cruz *Neil Coleta Featuring *DJ M.O.D. *DJ Nick *Dumbo *Jonas *Showtime Dancers *XB GenSan 'The Voice of the Philippines' Hosts *Toni Gonzaga *Robi Domingo (V-Reporter) *Alex Gonzaga (V-Reporter) Coaches *Apl.de.ap *Sarah Geronimo *Bamboo Mañalac *Lea Salonga 'ASAP18' Hosts *Martin Nievera *Zsa Zsa Padilla *Ariel Rivera *Gary Valenciano *Vina Morales Co-Hosts and Performers *Aiza Seguerra *Alex Castro *Alex Gonzaga *Angel Locsin *Angeli Gonzales *Angeline Quinto *Anja Aguilar *Anne Curtis *Arnel Pineda *Bamboo Manalac *Bea Alonzo *Billy Crawford *Bryan Termulo *Charice Pempengco *CJ Navato *Cristine Reyes *Daniel Padilla *Dingdong Dantes *Empress Schuck *Enchong Dee *Enrique Gil *Erich Gonzales *Erik Santos *Ella Cruz *Gerald Anderson *Greggy Santos *Igi Boy Flores *Ingrid dela Paz *Iya Villania *Iza Calzado *Joj & Jai Agpangan *Jake Cuenca *Janella Salvador *Jane Oineza *Jed Madela *Jericho Rosales *Jerome Ponce *Jessy Mendiola *JM de Guzman *Jon Lucas *John Prats *John Lloyd Cruz *Jovit Baldivino *Julia Barretto *Julia Montes *Julian Estrada *Juris *Kanto Boys Jr. **Bugoy Carino **Izzy Canillo **Joshen Bernardo **Zaijian Jaranilla *Karylle *Kathryn Bernardo *KC Concepcion *Kean Cipriano *Khalil Ramos *Kim Chiu *Kiray Celis *Kit Thompson *KZ Tandingan *Liza Soberano *Luis Manzano *Maja Salvador *Marcelito Pomoy *Marrki Stroem *Marvin Agustin *Matteo Guidecelli *Megan Young *Michelle Vito *Miles Ocampo *Myrtle Sarrosa *Nikki Gil *Nyoy Volante *Paolo Valenciano *Patrick Garcia *Princess Velasco *Piolo Pascual *Rayver Cruz *Richard Poon *Robi Domingo *Robin Nievera *Rodjun Cruz *Ronnie Liang *Sam Concepcion *Sam Milby *Sarah Geronimo *Shaina Magdayao *Sheryn Regis *Toni Gonzaga *Venus Raj *Xian Lim *Yeng Constantino *Young JV *Zanjoe Marudo *Zia Quizon 'GMA' 'Unang Hirit' Hosts *Arnold Clavio *Connie Sison *Ivan Mayrina *Rhea Santos *Lyn Ching-Pascual *Suzi Entrata-Abrera *Danilo Federez voice of Arn-Arn *Lhar Santiago *Bong Revilla *Luanne Dy *Tonipet Gaba Segment Hosts *Atty. Gabby Concepcion *Love Añover *Prof. Mareng Winnie Monsod *Nathaniel "Mang Tani" Cruz '24 Oras' Weeknight Anchors *Mike Enriquez *Mel Tiangco Weekend Anchors *Pia Archangel *Jiggy Manicad Segment Anchors *Nathaniel "Mang Tani" Cruz (Oras Weather) *Pia Guanio (Chika Minute) 'Saksi' Anchors *Arnold Clavio *Vicky Morales 'Eat Bulaga!' Main Hosts *Sen. Tito Sotto *Vic Sotto *Joey de Leon Co-Hosts *Jimmy Santos *Ruby Rodriguez *Allan K. *Toni Rose Gayda *Jose Manalo *Wally Bayola *Paolo Ballesteros *Anjo Yllana *Keempee de Leon *Michael V. *Pia Guanio *Julia Clarete *Pauleen Luna *Oyo Boy Sotto *Sam Y.G. *Isabelle Daza *Ryzza Mae Dizon Featuring *EB Babes *Ha & Ho *Boom Boom Pow Boys/Sugod Bahay Gang in Juan for All, All for Juan *Team Imuseño *Boy Katawan *Mr. Pogi Hunks/Heartthrobs *Gym Buddies Lance & Vanessa 'Sunday All Stars' Hosts *Regine Velasquez *Ogie Alcasid *Jaya *Janno Gibbs Co-Hosts and Performers *Aicelle Santos *Alden Richards *Aljur Abrenica *Andrea Torres *Barbie Forteza *Bea Binene *Carla Abellana *Christian Bautista *Denice Barbacena *Derrick Monasterio *Diva Montelaba *Elmo Magalona *Ely Buendia *Enzo Pineda *Frencheska Farr *Geoff Eigenmann *Gerald Santos *Gian Magdangal *Glaiza De Castro *Heart Evangelista *Jake Vargas *Janine Gutierrez *Jay R *Jennylyn Mercado *Jeric Gonzales *Jolina Magdangal *Julie Anne San Jose *Kris Bernal *Kris Lawrence *Kristoffer Martin *Krizza Neri *Kyla *Kylie Padilla *Louise delos Reyes *Lovi Poe *Marian Rivera *Maricris Garcia *Mark Anthony Fernandez *Mark Herras *Max Collins *Rachelle Ann Go *Rafael Rossel *Rhian Ramos *Richard Gutierrez *Rita de Guzman *Rocco Nacino *Rochelle Pangilinan *Ruru Madrid *Sam Pinto *Sef Cadeyona *Solenn Heusaff *Thea Tolentino *Tom Rodriguez *Wynwyn Marquez *Yassi Pressman 'TV5' 'Good Morning Club' Hosts *Paolo Bediones *Cheryl Cosim *Martin Andanar *Chiqui Roa-Puno *Amy Perez *Christine Bersola-Babao *Edu Manzano *Grace Lee *Shalala *Makata Tawanan 'Aksyon' Weeknight Anchors *Paolo Bediones *Cheryl Cosim *Erwin Tulfo Weekend Anchors *Raffy Tulfo *Luchi Cruz-Valdez Segment Anchors *Lourd de Veyra (Weather or Not) *Shawn Yao (Lights, Camera, Showbiz Aksyon) *Makata Tawanan (Mga Kwento ni Tawanan) 'Pilipinas News' Anchors *Atty. Dong Puno *Cheri Mercado *Jove Francisco Segment Anchors *Manu Sandejas (Aksyon Weather) 'Wowowillie' Main Hosts *Willie Revillame Co-Hosts *Mariel Rodriguez *Grace Lee *Valerie Concepcion *Ava Jugueta *Gil "Ate Gay" Morales *Kakai Bautista Featuring *Anna Feliciano *Owen Ercia *Jeff Vasquez *DJ Coki *AJ Suller as Ligaya *Sandy Tolentino of Sexbomb Girls as Liwayway *Wowowillie Girls